


The Summer base

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: He thought Muku was just reading some manga and wanted to finish it before bed. He was NOT however expecting THIS.Muku is proud of himself, Tenma can't hammock, Kazunari has a death wish, Yuki only wanted to sleep and Misumi just likes the triangle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Summer base

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking A3 Oneshot requests.
> 
> Just comment what you want and I'll write it. I don't care what it is!

A laugh came from the room as Kazunari grab the door handle to his room. He paused for a moment. It was pretty late and everyone is meant to be in bed. He had just finished another round of Poker with a few of the other members and that all decided to go to bed. Why was Muku still up at this hour?

He shrugged it off and walked in. He thought Muku was just reading some manga and wanted to finish it before bed. He was NOT however expecting THIS.

he had to stop for a moment and taking the sight he was actually looking at. In the middle of the room, off to Muku's side, was a small house, big enough to call a small bedroom. It was as if a rich person had put their daughters huge dollhouse in the room.

He quickly closed his door after walking in and started looking around. It just happens at the click of the door shutting behind him had alerted those in the room. Suddenly, Muku's hard opt out of one of the windows in this little house and he smiled warmly welcoming Kazunari back.

Kazunari had to stop himself from laughing at what he was watching. Then Misumi appear on top of the small house singing his well-known song about triangles. Kazunari had to stop for a moment once again. So Muku had invited Misumi to his new little house?

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked from one to the other. "What? Tenten is going to pop up next?" He asked jokingly. At his words, Muku's smile dropped and he cleared his throat. Kazunari's smile slowly faded as he watched the pink haired boy. "Wait what?" he added on needing to make sure Muku wasn't messing with him.

The younger boy quickly retracted his head into the safety or the house, closing the windows and blinds as he did so. Misumi chose this moment to jump down and walk into the house through a little door and close it behind him. Kazunari swore he had the faint "Tenny!" As Misumi disappeared.

Not wanting to be left out, Kazunari dropped everything and ran over to the door of the mini building. He cracked the door handle and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. He let out a small wine as he leaned on the door.

He said thinking things through and gained a smile. He had an idea. He leaned his back on the door and proceeded to say. "Come on babe. I know we've had our differences, but I need you to know that-" he paused turning to face the door and putting his much conviction in his voice as he could. "I love you," he announced with a fake sob escaping him.

The door opened and Kazunari fell flat on his face. When he looked up he was met with the face of Tenma himself. The guy looked irritated, but in truth he was trying to stop himself from laughing at the scene that just played out in front of him.

"So you WERE hiding in here?" Kazunari asked smiling up at the ginger. Tenma couldn't help the smile that just reached his lips before covering it up with the click of his tongue as he walked away. Kazunari took this time to get up off the floor and look around.

The place was much more spacious than it looked. There was a small table in the middle, a couple of bean bags of random colours, a small bookshelf Muku was already filling with manga pushed slightly against the back wall and more than enough chairs to sit in. he took note of the back door a little ways away from the balcony and the fact that each wall had a window with its own designed Curtin. The height of the small house was what shocked in the most. He could easily stand as full height and stretch out a bit as well. Then the fun bit caught his attention when he saw Misumi climbing into a hammock up in the hollow triangle of the inside of the roof.

"How long did this take you?" He found himself asking. Muku let out a little chuckle looking up at Misumi he was swinging in his hammock singing again with his legs over the edge.

"Misumi and I have spent all day on it. Tenma came around lunch and decided to help, we wanted to get Yuki to help with the curtains so they look nice, but he said he was busy," Muku explained with a proud smile. Kazunari smile spotting two more hammocks along the walls.

"Sleepover with the troupe!" he shouted running out of a small house and out of the room. He heard Muku's cheer and a small thud. He didn't stop though you continue on until he was barging into the shed room of Yuki and Tenma.

The lights were out and he could tell Yuki was fast sleep. Still, he climbed up that bunk and began to shake the small boy. Yuki grown looking up at the excited blonde.

"What time is it?" He asked with irritation clearing his voice.

"It doesn't matter. Grab a pillow and blanket and get to my room," Kazunari had spoke so quickly it took Yuki a solid 5 minutes to actually understand what he was saying. Once he'd made sense of the gibberish Kazunari spouted out, he rolled over and covered his face up with his blanket.

Kazunari frowned at this and in the most childish way he could manage, he grabbed Yuki's blanket and fell. He leaned back and slowly fell to the floor, taking the blanket with him. There was a shout out from the one on the bed, but Kazunari was already back up and running to his room.

He stopped outside his room and looks over at the open door he just ran from, blanket still in hand. once he saw Yuki fly out of the room at full speed, he spead into his own room, closing the door behind him. he made his way over to the little cubby house and snuck in as fast as he could, blanket trailing behind him.

"Is he going to join us?" Misumi asked looking at him upside down on a bean bag. Kazunari strained a smile as he got up and passed the blanket to Misumi.

"I'm going to hide now," he announced escaping from the back door. Instead of making his full escape and leave them room while he could, he went around the corner to sneak a look at Yuki. He seemed to be slower than Kazunari would have believed.

When he spotted Yuki however, the boy was slowly moving towards the little house trying not to laugh. Once he made it to the door, he knocked lightly.

Tenma open to the door and looked at Yuki with full seriousness. "You finally made it. Would have been nice of you to help decorate like we'd hoped, but I guess this is fine," he said sighing. He gave a quick shrug and moved out of the way so Yuki could enter. "Welcome to the Summer troupe base!" He announced holding out an arm as if to show off it was inside.

To say Yuki was impressed wasn't understatement. Walking into the room left him speechless. He felt the need to cringe from time to time because of how badly the place was decorated, but he moved past that quickly.

Misumi dangled blanket from the roof in front of Yuki's face, once again climbing into the hammock. "This yours?" He asked with a chuckle. It was obvious it was Yuki's really, and he grabbed it from the other.

"This is actually kind of cool," Yuki admitted pulling himself a chair and taking a seat. Muku was smiling brightly from the corner of the room on a green beanbag with a manga. He was so happy that everyone seemed to like his little house.

"So you aren't mad at Kazunari for stealing your blanket?" Tenma asked hoping they could bring the blond back without Yuki assassinating him with words. The small boy looked up at Tenma as he climbed into one of the hammocks closer to the ground to sit down.

He struggled. Badly.

Tenma barely got his first leg into the hammock before it tilted and he fell out. Everyone began laughing at the Summer troupe leader as he grained in pain. After a bit, he joined in.

Kazunari frowned going over to the front door to the cubby. He gave a small knock and spoke in a small soft voice. "Can I come in too?" He felt as sad as he sounded as he faced the floor.

The door opened and Yuki stood there with an angry face. Kazunari knew instantly that he was in trouble.

"Sorry for waking you and stealing your blanket, but it's Saturday night so there's no school tomorrow anyway. I thought you'd like it," he mumbled peeking at Yuki through the very top of his eyes as he tilted his head so that his chin was tucked in completely.

Yuki smiled at this and moved out of the way to sit back down. "This better be worth it Kazunari," he warned. The blondes face lit up like a Christmas tree as he did a little dance in the doorway.

He made his way back inside and saw Tenma refused to get up from where he'd fallen over. He was about to question when Tenma spoke.

"I can't hammock," he stated trying his hardest not to move an inch. Kazunari smiled at the simple statement and nodded, silently agreeing not to mention it.

The five found their own little spots within their base. It was their base now and nothing was going to stop that. They were still just kids at heart.


End file.
